Gisele Hamelin
Gisele Hamelin (ジゼル.アムラン''Gizeru Amuran'') is one of Mikado High School students and also an elder daughter of Gaston and Jeanne, and a elder sister of Mytra. As a B-Ranked Mercenary and commander of class Escort Team Leaders, Gisele originally belittles anyone whose rank lower than her while focused only the Master Rank Mercenaries, until Morito Hayama came to an unexpected rescue changed her drastically. Since the Rikan Island Incident, Gisele now see Morito as a respectable figure and possessing a hidden crush upon him. Character Information Appearance Gisele is appeared to have a long, curly and golden blonde hair which extended beyond her shoulders. She is also seen with well endowed figure, especially about her buxom bust. In the academy, Gisele is often seen in her school. Prior the beginning of the Teyotoyo Crisis Arc, Gisele was wearing the casual clothing with cheerleading shirt and blouse. In Teyotoyo, as a guest, Gisele is worn a Teyotoyo Tribe traditional costume. Prior the battle against the Child Room however, she worn a full dress millitary uniform. Personality As a member of the Hamelins, one of the Elite Family around the world. Gisele is prided for her lineage and willing to give all efforts for her family. She also is seemed to be flamboyant, narcissistic and even arrogant to any peers who didn't shared her prestige. As the leader of classes leader, Gisele is also responsible to give commands to every students while ensure that her plan would go at the right track. Her pride is so strong that she is willing to be killed than captured as a prisoner. Behind her haughty personality, Gisele is actually troubled by her past. Due to the fact she was subsided by her more talented sister, Gisele felt unease and even worry about her abilities. Due to that uneasiness, she would do however it takes to gain her parents approval, even she was almost tricked by Alex's fancy praise. Since the event of the Rikan Island incident, Gisele has reformed into a confident leader. History Gisele is born under both Gaston and Jeanne of the prestigious Hamelin Family, a family that is well known for its excellence in military prowess. As a member of prestigious family, both sisters were given the best education and rigorous training in order to succeed her parents as the as the the family's soldiers. Among the siblings however, Gisele's sister Mytra instead chosen as the family's successor due to her talented attributes, much to Gisele's disappointment. Because of this, Gisele became slightly jealous over Mytra and she vowed to do however she could do however she could to earn her parent's recognition while attempted to surpass her younger sister. Chronology Pre-Rikan Island Incident Gisele summoned all Escort Leaders into a meeting for the plan for the holiday. She proposed having a camp, much to Morito's concerns about the group with lack of organization. Even Morito tried to voice his disagreement, Gisele ignored Morito due to his "No-Rank" position, and asked Alex about the plan. To her delight, Gisele's proposal instead accepted by Alex and she would be "promoted" as A Rank for her flawless plan. Rikan Island Incident Main Article:Rikan Incident Arc ---Coming Soon!--- Teyotoyo Incident Main Article:Teyotoyo Crisis Arc' Sometime after the Rikan Island Incident, Gisele and her family met Morito and Kotonoha during their date and they went to Morito's house for their emergency discussion. In the discussion, the Child Room has invaded the Teyotoyo Village, and Mytra was . After Morito agreed Gaston's request, Gisele joined Morito to Teyotoyo, along with Kotonoha and Mizuki. Meeting of the 13 Master Ranked Mercenaries Prior the aftermath of the Teyotoyo, Gisele went to Ann's office with her mother and sister. Even after encountering Morito,Gisele was too embarrass to speak with Morito. During a meeting of all thirteen Mastered Rank Mercenaries where the school was under lock down meeting him, Gisele remained shy to speak with Morito. During the Meeting of the 13, Gisele and Myrta were seen accompanying Jeanne into the meeting hall. Abilities and Skills As the youngest B Ranked Mercenary, Gisele is an expert in firearms and some certian combat skills thanks to her rigind training by her family. She is also proficient taking command to all of her peers. *'Weapon Marksman and Sharpshooter'-Gisele can used all types of weaponry, especially assult shotguns and AK-47. Trivia ---Coming Soon!--- Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mikado High School